The Games
by TwiceFaded
Summary: Jigsaw's latest victims have been chosen. Will they escape and learn to appreciate life?
1. Mason

It wasn't the light that woke him, it was the cold. Cold, so cold on his skin. Feeling like  
chilled steel on his flesh, Mason Behnke woke with a start. The light burned his eyes like  
molten coming from an active volcano. "Wher-- where the hell am I?" were Mason's first words  
in the hellhole that he was in. He tried to move but something was stopping him. It was then  
that he noticed that he was laying down. Not just laying down, but seemed to be trapped in  
some sort of cage. He felt the steel going down his entire body down to his feet. Mason  
looked around the room he was in. It was a small room made entierly of concrete that looked  
to be stained with blood, saliva and vomit. Since the only thing he could move was his head,  
Mason could only see to the sides and in front of him. He looked ahead and noticed four  
things. The first being a digital clock who's neon green numbers read 11:58 p.m. The second  
was much more intimidating that a simple clock. Two metal tables were sitting in front of  
him. One on the left and one on the right. Each were positioned directly in front of mason's  
arms which were out in front of him so that he looked as if he was an Olympic diver going  
for a world record. On the tables were two electric saws, the push kind used for cutting  
lumber and soft metals. Attached to the top of each saw was a long metal pole that extended  
up and seemed to disappear into small holes in the ceiling. It looked as if the poles could  
be used to push the saw blade downward to cut anything in its path.

The third thing Mason noticed was a lever on the ground that was directly under his right  
hand and looked as if it was just in reach of him. Finally there was the tape recorder. It  
was dangling from a string that was right in front of his left hand. The recorder was  
labeled with a small square of paper that read Play Me. When he looked at the tape player,  
Mason noticed that there were two key holes punched in the steel right above each hand. Most  
obvious they required two keys to unlock each lock and free his body from the cage his  
almost nude body was locked in. Because the tape player was just hanging there, it took some  
doing to stab the PLAY button with his finger hard enough to start the tape up. The tape  
started with nothing but the sound of static, but then the voice started. It was a pre  
recorded voice that was certainly not human but was very creepy and sent chills up Mason's  
spine.

"Hello Mason, you are a very smart man that lives a good life with a wife, two kids and a  
wonderful suburban home. You make an honest living as a college professor teaching future  
Bill Gates and Brad Pitts the fine art of advanced chemistry. But behind all the smiles and  
A+'s you have a terrible and sadistic hobby. Now no one knows but you have been known to  
trap unsuspecting young men and women in your supply closet in the back of your classroom.  
Once in the room you tie them up helplessly and force then to solve ridiculous and complex  
equations. If they fail you sadly end their short lived lives. Now you know their pain of  
not being able to move any part of their body. There is two ways to relive yourself of the  
Death Cage that surrounds your body. The first is a puzzle, you like puzzles right? On one  
of the tables in front of you there is a notepad and pencil. On that notepad is the puzzle.  
You have just enough room to be able to solve it with your arm. The lever that is under your  
right hand is used to move the cage forward. With each pull, the cage will slide forward.  
Once pull should bring you close enough. Once you complete the puzzle correctly I will  
remotely unlock your restraints and set you free, because of course I am watching you.

The second is much less inviting. Encased in the muscels and tendons of each of your forearms  
are the two keys you need to unlock the cage. You can pull the lever three times and your  
arms will be directly under the rusty saw blades you see in front of you. If you do pull it  
three times I will use the pole attacted to each saw to push down the blade and free the  
keys inside your arms one at a time. Now that you understand that, there is only one more  
thing you need to know. If you are not free within two hours of this tapes ending, the Death  
Cage will activate and you will have a great lot of blades impaled throughout your body. How  
much blood will you shed to stay alive? Let the games begin."


	2. Mike

"Zzzztt...Zzzzttt Zzzzzttt" The crackling sound of possible death is what woke Mike Vasquez up. "Ohhhh, what the fuck and who the fuck did I do last night?" These first words from Mike broke the humm of electricity that was echoing off the walls of the small, bloodstained room. Mike opened his eyes expecting to see the brown and sagging roof of his downtown shithole apartment. Instead he saw a single gray metal door and water all around him. "Wha-- what the hell? Where am I?" He started to get up but found that he could not. It was then he noticed he was strapped down to a soft wooden chair with thick leather straps. Following the straps Mike saw the worst thing yet. A single red and white axe was rigged up in front of him. It seemed to be attachted to a device that could release it with a set amount of force and presumably speed. "Ok Jerry, you asshole, joke's over!" Mike said out loud in a nervous voice. Slowly Mike realized Jerry was to stupid to set up something like this.

He looked around the room and noticed more things. The first was a wooden table with a notepad and pencil resting on top. Next to the pencil was a silver tape recorder that looked to have a small tape inside, just waiting to be played. It was labeled with a square piece of paper that had the words PLAY ME echted into it with a black marker.

The table, notebook, pencil and tape recorder were all in reach of Mike, who's arms were thankfully free. Secondly, a digital clock on the wall in front of him that was currently telling him it was 11:58 p.m. Finally, Mike noticed the wires. Long thick wires were protruding from all four walls of the room. They were all live and they were what was causing the crackling noise. Every wire in the room was resting in the layer of water spread out across the floor and was giving it a faint silver glow. "Ahhhh! Goddammit!" screamed Mike as he roughly struggled against his restraints. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Mike reached forward and hit the PLAY button on the tape recorder in front of him. The tape started and after a few seconds of garbled static, an almost mechanical, very creepy voice came on.

"Hello Michael, I want to play a game. To the outside world you are a lowly food server at your local McDonald's. But little known to them you do much worse things than simply spit in someones fries or give the customer a drink size too small. You see, and most certainly know, your good looks get you plently of attention from the opposite sex. On weeknights you like to go out to clubs and pick up a few young lady's and take them back to your apartment. Sadly though,instead of having fantasic two somes or all nighters, you tie your victims to your bed with leather straps very similar to the ones currently holding you in. After tying them up you like to cut them with knives or poke them repeatedly with wires that are live and producing pain. Now you can see whats it's like to have both little tortures all in one convenient room. The puzzle is simple. You solve what is on the notebook in front of you and your free. Now I will give you some help here. In the room next to you another man is in the same situation as you, trying to solve the same puzzle as you. Now he does not know you are here but he does have two ways of opening his "cage". The door to leave this place is equipped with a sensor. After only one person passes through it, the door locks and whoever didn't make it out will be trapped here for eternity. You each have two hours to escape or else your traps will be activated. He has two ways out, but you have knowledge. Let the games begin."

"Who the fuck are you, you fucking piece of shit!" "I swear, when I find you I'm going to rip you to fucking pieces!" screamed Mike as loud as he could. Then the lights started to flicker on and off, on and off. He started to shake the chair as hard as he could. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE GOD PLEASE!" Mikes only response was the desolate flickering of a dirty lightbulb. The axe shined. 


	3. The Puzzle

NOTE: Before anyone starts complaning about how short this chapter is, I have a reason. The first is I want it to be a little bit of a cliffhanger and the second is that I want to give readers some time to possibly figure out the puzzle. So sorry it's so short, Ill update once I think people have had time to think about it.

He had been rotting here for 15 minutes now doing nothing but screaming. Screaming until he started coughing blood and chunks of skin. Mason was already going insane. Finally he began to think about his wife, Lacy and his two wonderful kids, Jack and Mary. He had to escape, escape for them. So finally he reached downward and pulled the bloodstained metal handle of the lever. Mason saw his reflection in the cold, hard steel and didn't like what he saw. He heard a mechanical whirring and suddenly the rusted steel cage was slowly slithering forward toward the saws. It stopped just as Mason's arms reached the table. He reached forward and pulled the notepad to his face. The pages were still wet with what looked like fresh blood. "Is everything in this damn place covered in blood!" said Mason out loud looking at the crimson tinted walls. He looked at what was written.

Number Of StudentsABC "Ruby's" Birthday Grand finale Retirement Crimson Tomorrow Release

The page consisted of three columns. The first had five phrases said that looked familiar to Mason but he didn't understand it yet. The second column was empty. The third said ABC at the top and had enough room to put a single letter. Below of all this were five boxes that looked as if a single letter fit in each one. Mason started thinking hard and then something clicked. "YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" screamed Mason out of the blew.

Carnival MadreABC Silver Slayer July 19th Lindy's Death 461 Ocean Boulevard

Those were the words written on Mike's notepad. Below it all there were five small boxes. After 20 minutes of yelling and crying, Mike had finally looked down upon his paper to try and escape. "What the hell is this supposed to mean! HUH?" Mike yelled into the reflective lens of the camera that he had noticed a few minutes prior to starting the puzzle. Then he looked more closely and his eyes widened. "You godamn bitch" he said quietly. 


	4. I Get It!

Mason was boiling in rage, rage and terror. "This goddamn freak knows everything about me, how the hell does he know about Ruby!" he thought. He now recongized every phrase on the list. They were all events pertaining to his own life, and they were all very private. "I swear when I get out of here, your gonna wish you fell into a fuckin meat grinder!" yelled Mason loudly to the grave empty silence that served as his only companion. He reached forward and grabbed the pencil that lay next to the bloody paper. It was clear that he was supposed to write a number in the empty middle column, and using common sense he had to write the number that related to the events in the first column. "Number of students, don't know what he means by that, I'll just do the rest and figure it out later." thought Mason. Ruby's Birthday was the next one. Ruby was a nickname he had for his wife that had been given to her when she tripped over a bucket of priceless ruby's during a arcealogical dig in Egypt. The only people that knew about it were her and Mason, seeing as though they had been alone when it had happened. He scribbled down April 4th in the blank middle column.  
The next one "Grand Finale" referred to his private life of murder. On the last day of school for his students he was going to trap every one and give them the ultimate puzzle, the puzzle of their lives. He jotted down May 5th. Next up was "Retirement". That was probably meaning the day he planned on retiring from "educational services". January 1st was produced from the sharp lead of of the pencil. The final event, "Crimson tomorrow Release" was obvious. His favorite war movie from the 70's, Crimson tomorrow had recently been released on DVD. He wrote down March 20th.  
Now he looked over at the third column. All that was written was ABC at the top. "What the fuck is he talking about?" said Mason out loud. He just didn't know so he put his head down and started think of his family.

Mike understood the puzzle and was angry, very angry. "YOU FUCKIN STALKER! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS? Mike screamed into the blinking red light of the camera. Then the freaks raspy voice entered his mind. " You each have two hours to escape or else your traps will be activated." He knew regardless of what was written he had to solve the puzzle, he had already been here for an hour and a half. Mike couldn't belive that he had been in this dump for that long already. He put pencil to paper and started jotting down numbers and dates. When he was done he looked at what he had. March 3rd, December 18th, 21, June 19th and August 8th. "What, is the answer supposed to magically fuckin appear now?" said Mike softly. " I feel like Im back in damn kindergarten, learing my ABC's and 12------. Mike looked at the blank boxes and the crudely drawn beginning of the alphabet. "Holy shit I get it"

Mason was now think of nothing but his wonderful wife Lacy. Being an account manager for one of the biggest law firms in the country could be a boring job, so stemming from that Lacy loved music. All the classics, Led Zepin, Black Sabbeth, even The Beach Boys. He thought about some of the songs she used to sing and smiled. In a cracked voiced Mason started to sing. "Abc, 123, baby you and me girl." For some reason that line stuck in his head like a rat lured into some delicious cheese. "Abc...123... I KNOW IT!' Mason cried triumphantly.

"The number in the dates is the number of the letter!" said Mike excitedly. For the first box he saw the letter would be C since the number of the first phrase was 3. Next would be... He thought for a moment, R. Then U, followed by S and finally H. "CRUSH, what the fuck's that mean?" Mike had hardly finished his sentence when the think leather straps holding him in place somehow released him. Next the flow of electricity that had been coming into the room abrutly vanished. He stood as quickly as his sore body would allow. Just in time also, because at that very moment the device holding the glimmering axe in place beeped and the deadly blade was released. It slammed into the spot in the chair where Mike's face had been seconds before with a loud "THUWUMP". Falling from the device as well was another silver tape recorder with another PLAY ME on it. "Oh fuck that!" yelled mike as he ran for the door. "DAMMIT!" he cried out when he noticed for the first time that the gray metal door had a flimsy lock on it. He grabbed the lock and shook it as hard as he could, nothing."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOO!" LET ME OUTT!" 'PLEASE GOD PLEASE!" screamed Mike into the still blinking of the cameras devilish blinking red light. Blink, Blink, Blink, Blink.

NOTE: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I as did writing it. The next one, Chapter 5 shall be the final one in this story, but don't worry. If people seem to like the whole thing then IM going to be writing a sequel that will involve Lacy, so look forward to that. Also I may be writing a much more mature SAW fanfic with a new cast and new plot. That will be found in the M rated section for saw fanfics, that is if I decide to do it. So I hope you liked reading this and get ready for the shocking conclusion to: The Games. 


	5. Grand Finale

NOTE 1: Regarding what Goughman said, I do want to hear what you have to say, e mail me your thoughts and I'll apperciate it! Thanks!

"EATH... What the hell is the first thing?" Mason was very worried, he only had five minutes before, if the psycho had been telling the truth, and from what had happened so far Mason knew he was, the "Death Cage" would activate and turn him into a very bloody corpse. Mason's head wasn't right, he wasn't understanding simple concepts. If he hadn't been hot, thirsty, hungry and delirious, Mason knew he could do it, but like this, there was no way. Finally he decided. With a raw and dertermined look on his face Mason reached forward and quickly pulled the rusting, bloodstained handle twice. Once again the cage slid forward. With a mechanical whirring sound. His arms were now directly under the dull, rusted saw blades just as the fucker had said. Instantly the saw started up. But why only one saw? Why not-----... "No, NOOOOOO!" Mason's head was clearing with the thought of seeing his wife and kids once again.

With that clearing Mason realized two things, the first was that first letter of the "Hell Puzzle". It was a D, it spelled death. The second was that once one arm with off and he had one key, he would not be able to insert the second key with his other arm sawn off. The bastard had fooled him. All that this was going to accomplish was losing his right arm painfully. But it was too late now, the blade it was coming... down... down... down until it hit. Mason felt the blade slice through the pale white skin and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "O FUCK! GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mason was feeling the dull blade try to force its way through the raw bone. It was having a hard time. Then the blade jammed... In Mason right arm bone. So Mason was left screaming with a saw blade jammed halfway through his bone. He screamed until the vocal chords in his throught tore and his voice disappeared like a rabbit into a hat at a master magicians show.

All he could do was open his mouth and watch blood stream out of it while the blade finally ripped its way through his muscles and tendons until it finally came out the other side.

With a loud PLOP his arm landed next to the table. Blood was pouring from his severed arm and broken mouth. More of his own blood was slapping him in the face from the still spinning saw blade. With nothing but the image of his Wife face in his mind, Mason weakly forced his shaking left arm to raise and write the final letter. The second his pale white arm hit the table, the locks on the cage unlocked. Using his last remaining strenth, Mason rolled to the left and out of the cage. After a few seconds of laying in a growing pool of his own blood, the blades quickly emerged. They were also rusted and looked as if they had pierced other flesh in their time.

"LET ME OUT!" Mike slammed his fist on the gray metal door until his fists hurt. "I DID YOUR FUCKIN PUZZLE, NOW LET ME THE HELL OUT! Finally he gave up and walked over to where the second silver tape recorder had fallen. He picked it up, sighed and pressed PLAY.

"Hello Michael, if your listing to this then I offer you my congratulations. You were smart enough to figure out my little puzzle. Now the answer to the puzzle is a hint to the final thing you must do to escape and see... Well who ever it is you like to see. You see that broken all pipe on the wall to the left of you? Well this can be used to break the lock on your cell room and also for a second task. See, the final door to the exit is locked, but lucky for you there is a key, that key is located inside the spine of your "cellmate". Now it will be quite a challenge to enter his spine, just as it was quite a challenge getting it there. I think you will find that pipe quite useful. Oh and by the way, the lock only needs to sense the the key near it to open up. Good Luck Michael.

Static followed the final words then the steady click of the tapes ending. Mike's vision was blurred at this point. He walked over the the crimson painted wall and tore off the pipe with a loud screech. Mike walked up to the door and slammed it into the lock with all his might. It shattered into a cascading waterfall of metal. He kicked the door and like the lock, broke into nothingness. He saw a horrible site on the other side. A man was lying on the ground in a pool of blood with an arm missing. Next to him was a horrible looking cage that had lethal blades protruding from all sides of it. Mikes vision was almost pure red now. He walked up to the man and slammed it into his throughout. He felt his windpipe disengrate. The man eye were wide. Mike reached down and flipped the man around. Raising the pipe high above his head, he slammed it into the mans back with the force of a Colossus. Once again he felt something give way. This time it was the mans spine.

He crushed it into his back until he was sure that the bone was in pieces. With no regard for anything anymore, Mike bent down and with his bare hands grabbed a handful of flesh and ripped it open. He felt the man twitch. Blood poured over his hands as Mike dug through pockets of blood, flesh and bone until he saw it. A glimmer that was the key. Mike grabbed the piece of bone it was lodged in and ripped it off the cartilage it was attatched to. He flipped the man over once more and stomped down on his face out of anger. Then Mike's body froze as the mans indentity was revealed. The now blood soaked pipe clattered to the floor with a loud clank. For the man that Michael had brutally murdered... Was his own brother, the only man who had ever cared for him. Mason looked into his eyes and he died and said one final word. "Miii... Mikey.

Mike dropped to his knees and started to scream... and scream... and scream. He reached down and grabbed a bloody piece of Mason's spine and stabbed himself between the eyes. Blood poured into his eyes and burned them as he continued to scream. The last thing he heard was that fucking raspy laugh. "hehehehehahahahahahah,"

Mike's dead body hit the blood alongside his brother and as their blood swirled together into a central pool, the lights flickered. Then went out. The room was covered in darkness as two final words rang out.

Game Over.

NOTE 2: Well, there it is, the final chapter. I hope you really enjoyed it and I hope you were either shocked, grosed out, amazed or even all three! Be on the lookout for the sequel to this as well as my other more mature SAW fanfic that hopefully, will be brought to life. I need support and reviews to do that though, so happy reading and remember, you never know where you might wake up next. 


End file.
